Because of their outstanding properties, synthetic polymers are used in a wide variety of applications. They are used, for example, as fibers, films, coatings and shaped objects. In almost all of these applications, as well as in the processing of the polymers, a high degree of thermal stability is required. Many polymers are not themselves sufficiently stable at elevated temperatures or during use as to resist deterioration with the result that they develop color, lose strength, etc. These polymers can be fortified against such deterioration by the addition of small proportions of certain types of compounds.
Polymers which are susceptible to deterioration at elevated temperatures and which are benefited with respect to reduced deterioration by the presence of the phosphite-isocyanurates herein include olefin polymers, styrene polymers such as polystyrene, high-impact polystyrene, SBR, ABS resins and MBS resins, polyamides, polycarbonates, olefin polymers such as polypropylene, low density polyethylene, high density polyethylene, polyisoprene, EPDM polymers, and copolymers of ethylene, polyvinyl chloride, polyvinyl acetate, polyvinyl ethers, polyvinylacetals, polyesters, polyurethanes, and polyacrylonitrile.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 79/30241 deals with this problem. It shows polyethylene and polypropylene compositions containing 2,2',2"-(1,3,5-s-triazine-2,4,6-1H, 3H, 5H-trionyl) tris ethylene bis-(alkylphenyl) phosphites. A process for the preparation of such phosphites is not shown, but there is shown a process involving the reaction of triphenyl phosphite, hydrobisphenol A and 2,4-di-tert-butyl phenol. The product of that process is not identified.